


Eggnog (and a little bit too much alcohol)

by Dovahkiin



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Christmas, Drunkenness, M/M, Scotty and Chekov are little shits, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkiin/pseuds/Dovahkiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas on the Enterprise, and the captain wants a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog (and a little bit too much alcohol)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Eggnog (and a little bit too much alcohol)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135319) by [nikolaschika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika)



> Here is my second fanfiction ever, and I hope you enjoy it! I never realised just how hard it can be to get Spock's voice right, so I hope I did ok, and comments are welcome!

Spock could see that his captain was drunk. Really drunk. Kirk had been pestering him all night and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

“Just one dance?”

“Captain, this is illogical. I must insist-“

“Just loosen up a little for once, huh? It’s Christmas Eve. Please?” Jim made a pouty face.

“The physical appearance of the please makes no difference.”

“C’mon, Spock. It can be your Christmas present to me.”

“But-“

“I, James Tiberius Kirk,” he interrupted again, swaying unsteadily on his feet with his hand on his heart, “solemnly swear that after this song I will leave this party and go to my quarters willingly, but only if you dance with me.”

Spock allowed himself the smallest sigh of resignation and prepared to support Jim’s weight. His captain was quite heavily intoxicated and it was an effort for him to stand, let alone dance with his first officer. Jim flashed Spock one of his brilliant smiles as his friend stiffly extended his arms towards him. Jim reached out and placed one of his hands on Spock’s side, over his heart, and Spock hoped that Jim wouldn't notice the erratic beat that had started up. Which was illogical, of course, since Kirk was inebriated to the extent that Spock was ~~surprised~~ intrigued that he was still standing. Kirk laughed at the look on his first officer’s face, and they settled into an easy rhythm in time with the music. Spock took a deep breath and focused on other things to distract himself from the warm man in his arms. Back rigidly straight, he noted that approximately ninety six point five percent of people in the vicinity were affected by alcohol, and the three point five percent who were not, were on their way to it. Spock suspected that a certain few crew members had spiked the eggnog. He would have to have a word with them later. He deduced that those not accustomed to consuming such large quantities of the beverage would find themselves with quite the headache the next day. Doctor McCoy would not be pleas-

Spock’s train of thought was interrupted as Jim drew close to his chest, sighing contentedly, face turning inwards into the Vulcan’s neck. He felt Jim’s hot breath ghost over his skin and Spock’s grip tightened by a minute fraction. Spock moved his head back a little so that he could see Jim’s face. His eyes were closed and he had a little smile on his lips, and seemed happy to sway to the quiet tune playing. Spock steadily relaxed at the thought that as soon as the song was over then he could send his captain to his quarters where he could receive some well needed rest. Looking up again, he surveyed the room. In the corner of his eye he could see Scotty and Chekov giggling together, clinking cups as they observed the overall drunkenness surrounding them. The corner of Spock’s mouth twitched. He was alone with his thoughts for a while until he slowly realised that Jim was tracing little symbols and patterns on his back, so light was the touch that he almost didn't notice. He scolded himself for the involuntary shiver that passed through his body and Jim must have felt the shiver, because he let out a soft, breathy laugh which tickled over Spock’s collarbone.

“Are you comfortable, Mr Spock?” he whispered into the Vulcan’s neck, and Spock’s skin prickled as he felt Jim’s lips brush at the skin there. Spock restrained himself from pulling Jim closer, and instead stepped out of his embrace, but still supported him. Jim whined at the loss of contact. 

“It’s time for you to get some rest, Captain.”

“But the song’s not over.”

Jim could swear that Spock was blushing.

“It was over three songs ago, Jim.”

Confusion was clear on his captain’s face.

“Wh-“

“Shall we go?” It was Spock’s turn to interrupt as he ushered Jim out of the mess hall and into the corridor. Jim almost fell on his face, but Spock was there to catch him and hooked one arm around his shoulders to stop him from falling again. They proceeded to stumble along the corridors of the ship until they finally arrived outside Jim’s quarters. Jim was breathing heavily at this point, and rested against the wall. Or, what he thought was the wall. The doors that Jim was leaning upon swished open and he fell sideways into the room like a domino. From his place upon the ground, Jim began giggling uncontrollably. Spock leaned over and reached out his arms to pick Jim up, but he miscalculated the dead weight of his captain and ended up on his knees beside him.

“Could you stay with me for a little while, Spock?” Jim whispered, suddenly composed.

Spock hesitated for a short moment, and then lay down next to his captain, hands resting comfortably on his chest. Jim rolled onto his side to shift closer to the Vulcan. Spock studied the ceiling intensely. They lay like that for a while, Spock watching the ceiling and Jim watching Spock. As time passed, a few times Spock could sense that Jim was on the verge of saying something, but he never did. What seemed like a long time later, Jim sighed, as if giving up, and moved. He stretched one arm out and his fingers brushed against the warm hands resting on Spock’s chest. Spock’s breath hitched and he turned his head to face Jim and met those curious blue eyes that had captured him so long ago. His hands remained on his chest as Jim traced his fingers along each of Spock’s; pausing at each joint like a dot-to-dot puzzle. There was a little half-smile on Jim’s face, but he looked sad. Spock’s hands finally moved, but they did not move away as Jim had expected. Instead, he folded his fingers in but left his middle and index finger together. Jim’s eyes widened in surprise, and he lifted his hand away, but copied the formation of fingers. He hesitated, not really sure of what he should do. He searched Spock’s eyes for an answer, and what he saw there told him that he’d found that answer a long time ago. The second their hands touched, Jim felt a sense of love and contentment that he’d realised he’d never felt so intensely before in his life. Spock smiled at him, and he smiled back.

\-----------------  
Jim fell asleep with his hands entwined with Spock’s, and Spock was content to lay there with him if it meant that their hands stayed like that a little while longer.


End file.
